gods_of_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigods
Demigods were the children of Gods/Titans and humans and even nymphs and nature spirits. They possessed human souls and were vulnerable to old age and death like mortals; however, their godly blood allowed them to achieve feats not usually possible by most humans. While most demigods were created much like regular mortals, children of Athena and Hecate were born a different way. In this way, Athena and Hecate remained virgin goddesses. While gods mostly only have one to two children with each of their consorts, there have been exceptions: Apollo and Acacallis, Harmonia or Cadmus and Dionysus and Ariadne (when she was a mortal). Most demigods learned to live and protect themselves against enemies and dangerous monsters. They lived in peace like regular mortals. List of Demigods Children of Zeus *Heracles, son of Zeus *Perseus, son of Zeus *Argus: son of Zeus *Crinacus: son of Zeus *Epaphus: son of Zeus *Lacedaemon: son of Zeus *Kolaxes: son of Zeus *Aeacus: son of Zeus *Taenarus: son of Zeus *Thebe: daughter of Zeus *Thebe: daughter of Zeus *Helen of Troy, daughter of Zeus *Orchomenus, son of Zeus *Carius, son of Zeus *Achilleus, son of Zeus *Actor, son of Zeus *Olenus, son of Zeus *Aciana, son of Zeus *Corinthus: son of Zeus *Acragas, son of Zeus *Solymus, son of Zeus *Calabrus: son of Zeus *Saon, son of Zeus *Pirithous, son of Zeus *Iasion, son of Zeus *Altheia: daughter of Zeus *Demetrius: son of Zeus *Endymion, son of Zeus *Amphion, son of Zeus *Zethus, son of Zeus *Arcas, son of Zeus *Dardanus, son of Zeus *Somedonus: son of Zeus *Rhadamanthus, son of Zeus *Pelasgus of Arcadia: son of Zeus *Sarpedon, son of Zeus and Europa *Sarpedon, son of Zeus and Laodamia *Arceisios: son of Zeus *Targitaus: son of Zeus *Herophile: daughter of Zeus *Megaros: son of Zeus *Keroessa: daughter of Zeus *Atymnius: son of Zeus *Acheilus, son of Zeus *Hellen: son of Zeus *Graicus: son of Zeus *Magnes: son of Zeus *Makedon: son of Zeus *Locrus, son of Zeus *Minos, son of Zeus *Emathion, son of Zeus *Iasion, son of Zeus *Geraestus: son of Zeus *Milye: son of Zeus *Alagonia: son of Zeus *Carnus: son of Zeus *Dodon: son of Zeus *Kronios: son of Zeus *Spartaios: son of Zeus *Kytos: son of Zeus *Pollux: son of Zeus *Aethlius: son of Zeus *Opus: son of Zeus *Opus II: son of Zeus *Lacedaemon: son of Zeus *Myrmidon: son of Zeus *Meliteus: son of Zeus *Cres: son of Zeus Children of Poseidon *Evadne, daughter of Poseidon *Chios, son of Poseidon *Eleius: son of Poseidon *Hyrieus: son of Poseidon *Neleus: son of Poseidon *Sithon, son of Poseidon *Melas, son of Poseidon *Alebion, son of Poseidon *Bergion, son of Poseidon *Aloeus, son of Poseidon *Taras: son of Poseidon *Theseus, son of Poseidon *Triopas: son of Poseidon *Palaestra, daughter of Poseidon *Lycinus, son of Poseidon *Taphius: son of Poseidon *Taenarus: son of Poseidon *Thasus: son of Poseidon *Peirasus: son of Poseidon *Lycus: son of Poseidon and Celaeno *Chimaerus: son of Poseidon *Lycus. son of Poseidon and Alcyone *Beraeus, son of Poseidon *Lyndus: son of Poseidon *Tholus: son of Poseidon *Pholatus, son of Poseidon *Astacus, son of Poseidon *Busiris, son of Poseidon *Halirrhothius, son of Poseidon *Abas, son of Poseidon *Anthas, son of Poseidon *Hyperes, son of Poseidon *Aon, son of Poseidon *Amykos, son of Poseidon *Amyrus, son of Poseidon *Althepus, son of Poseidon *Agelus, son of Poseidon *Erythras, son of Poseidon *Euphemus, son of Poseidon *Ancaeus, son of Poseidon and Astypalaea *Eurypylus, son of Poseidon and Astypalaea *Eurypylus, son of Poseidon and Celaeno *Taenarus, son of Poseidon *Cyllomius, son of Poseidon *Gerymbas, son of Poseidon *Aethusa, daughter of Poseidon *Mneseus, son of Poseidon *Autochthon, son of Poseidon *Belus, son of Poseidon *Sarpedon, son of Poseidon *Bellerophon, son of Poseidon *Agenor, son of Poseidon *Eirene, daughter of Poseidon *Cychreus, son of Poseidon *Cymopoleia, son of Poseidon *Aspondus, son of Poseidon *Polydector, son of Poseidon *Polydophus, son of Poseidon *Crambus, son of Poseidon *Syleus, son of Poseidon *Urea: son of Poseidon *Byzas: son of Poseidon *Malaeredos, son of Poseidon *Delphus, son of Poseidon *Astacus, son of Poseidon *Dicaeus, son of Poseidon *Palaestinus, son of Poseidon *Pelias, son of Poseidon *Phaeax, son of Poseidon *Phorbas, son of Poseidon *Nauplius, son of Poseidon *Nausithous, son of Poseidon *Nausinous, son of Poseidon *Cercyon, son of Poseidon *Lelex, son of Poseidon *Leucon, son of Poseidon *Eurytus, son of Poseidon *Cteatus, son of Poseidon *Hippothoon, son of Poseidon *Hippothous, son of Poseidon *Hyperenor, son of Poseidon *Poltys: son of Poseidon *Byzas: son of Poseidon *Caucon: son of Poseidon *Chthonius, son of Poseidon *Ergiscus: son of Poseidon Children of Ares *Thrax, son of Ares *Arcas, son of Ares *Erynichus: son of Ares *Damadius: son of Ares *Harpalycus: son of Ares *Clartes: son of Ares *Mygdon: son of Ares *Biston: son of Ares *Aeropus: son of Ares *Hyperbius: son of Ares *Prophe: daughter of Ares *Solymus, son of Ares *Melanippe, daughter of Ares *Thestius, son of Ares *Tereus, son of Ares *Dryas, son of Ares *Ascalaphus: son of Ares *Hippolyta, daughter of Ares *Penthesilea, daughter of Ares *Antiope: daughter of Ares *Otrera: daughter of Ares *Phlegyas, son of Ares *Pylus, son of Ares *Molus, son of Ares *Alcippe, daughter of Ares *Tmolus, son of Ares *Mavos: son of Ares *Lycastus, son of Ares *Orithyia, daughter of Ares *Parrhasius, son of Ares *Cycnus, son of Ares *Ixion, son of Ares *Leriphon: son of Ares *Adreus: son of Ares *Lycus: son of Ares *Ialmenus: son of Ares *Polyrix: son of Ares *Oenomaus: son of Ares Children of Apollo *Pourapia: daughter of Apollo *Cureteus, son of Apollo *Dius: son of Apollo *Phager: son of Apollo *Ileus: son of Apollo *Amphithemis: son of Apollo *Mopsus: son of Apollo *Nomion, son of Apollo *Deithus, son of Apollo *Ptous, son of Apollo *Acraepheus, son of Apollo *Oncius, son of Apollo *Erymanthus, son of Apollo *Ialemus, son of Apollo *Cycnus, son of Apollo *Miletus: son of Apollo *Eleuther: son of Apollo *Phemonoe, son of Apollo *Branchus, son of Apollo *Lycorus, son of Apollo *Ergenia, son of Apollo *Melaneus, son of Apollo *Mykons, son of Apollo *Coronus, son of Apollo *Polypoetes, son of Apollo *Laodocus, son of Apollo *Iamus, son of Apollo *Casynatus: son of Apollo *Eriopis, Daughter of Apollo *Eitinus: son of Apollo *Oncius: son of Apollo *Phylacides: son of Apollo *Phylander: son of Apollo *Garamas: son of Apollo *Lycomedes: son of Apollo *Apis, son of Apollo *Linus, son of Apollo and Calliope *Linus, son of Apollo and Psamathe *Zeuxippus, son of Apollo *Philammon, son of Apollo *Ion, son of Apollo *Anius, son of Apollo Children of Hermes *Pharis: son of Hermes *Cydon, son of Hermes *Eudoros, son of Hermes *Cephalus, son of Hermes *Dolops, son of Hermes *Myrtilus, son of Hermes *Eleusis, son of Hermes *Lastena: son of Hermes *Aethalides, son of Hermes *Autolycus, son of Hermes *Bounos, son of Hermes *Seuthes, son of Hermes *Abderus, son of Hermes *Polybus: son of Hermes *Nicene: daughter of Hermes *Astacus: son of Hermes *Trinculos, son of Hermes *Saon: son of Hermes *Cleades: son of Hermes Children of Hephaestus *Cercyon: son of Hephaestus *Periphetes: son of Hephaestus *Daeicles, son of Hephaestus *Olenus: son of Hephaestus *Palaemonius: son of Hephaestus Children of Dionysus *Thoon, son of Dionysus *Eurymedon, son of Dionysus *Keramos, son of Dionysus *Euanthes, son of Dionysus *Latramys, son of Dionysus *Tauropolus: son of Dionysus *Phlias: son of Dionysus *Oinopion: son of Dionysus *Peparethos: son of Dionysus *Phanos: son of Dionysus *Enyeus: son of Dionysus *Phliasos: son of Dionysus *Staphylos: son of Dionysus *Thoas: son of Dionysus *Augeus, son of Dionysus Children of Athena *Daedalus: son of Athena *Eupalamus: son of Athena *Sicyon: son of Athena *Ephadon, son of Athena Children of Aphrodite *Eryx, son of Aphrodite *Lelante, daughter of Aphrodite Other demigods *Lynkios: son of Hades *Semele: daughter of Harmonia *Polydorus: son of Harmonia *Agave: daughter of Harmonia *Ino: daughter of Harmonia *Autonoë: daughter of Harmonia *Achilles, son of Thetis *Claxos: son of Zephyrus *Podalirius: son of Asclepius *Machaon: son of Asclepius *Daedalion, son of Eosphorus *Ceyx, son of Eosphorus *Eubuleus, son of Demeter *Actaeon: son of Aristaeus *Charmos: son of Aristaeus *Callicarpos: son of Aristaeus *Telegonus: son of Circe *Alacomenus: son of Polyhymnia *Lysaetes: son of Gelos *Aloeus, son of Helios *Emathion, son of Eos *Memnon, son of Eos *Lamia, daughter of Hecate Trivia Demigods are really known to be born from the union of many beings involving one god. They can be born from two gods (such as Orpheus: Apollo and the muse Calliope, or Acragas: Zeus and the Oceanid Asterope), a god and a nymph (Abas: Poseidon and Arethusa), and usually a god and a mortal.